<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Under by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051763">Down Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The FHT Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Australia, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, First Time, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Model, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Twinks, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Coe can't stand the sexy torment coming from Aussie model Alex Ruygrok and decides to make himself known, which lands him in Alex's back yard stripping by the pool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Ruygrok/Sebastian Coe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The FHT Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘We get it! You’re 🔥🔥!’</p><p>With his message typed, fifteen-year-old singer and dancer Sebastian Coe hit sent, and a few moments later his comment pushed through. He smiled to himself, feeling cheeky and wondered how fans would react to a hot boy calling another boy hot. Not that he truly cared, since when it came to the stud that he had just commented on, there was no denying that he was utter sex on legs.</p><p>When he closed the comment section of Tiktok, he replayed yet again the video of Alex Ruygrok half naked in the pool, or fully naked for all he knew, leaning over the edge of his pool. At first showing off that ripped chest just above his second row of abs, giving a godly view of his olive upper body complete with the toned muscles and dark nipples. He crossed his arms over his chest and rested his chin upon them; Those biceps made Sebastian’s throat run dry even as he licked his wet lips. Even just messing with his hair was sexy, though nothing compared to when he fell back before emerging and throwing his hair around in a spraw of glistening water.</p><p>It wasn’t even Alex’s dirtier picture. With the model posting a picture of himself from the shoulders up, with a water bottle very much just in view, squirting it’s liquid onto the model’s face. A model who had his mouth open and eyes closed, like it was a certain thick whiter liquid. And since it was on the tip of the bottle appearing in the picture, it was very easy to imagine it for what it truly should have been.</p><p>Sebastian would be lying to say he didn’t immediately jerk off to that, imagining it was his cock over Alex’s face. After a few sessions thinking about it, the picture became Alex straddled on his chest, pinning him down as he pumped a thick coating of his cum onto Sebastian’s face. </p><p>He’d barely gotten through the video when a notification pushed through. A direct message from Alex himself: ‘Like you haven’t done a thirst trap before!’</p><p>The singer who had appeared on both forms of ‘The Voice Australia’ grinned happily. Wondering how far he could take getting a direct message like that from a stud like Alex Ruygrok. Maybe even getting a few private thirst trap pictures. He was at first conflicted on whether to take this slow and tease Alex out, or go all in for it. Show how much he’d like to play with the fellow hottie. After all, everybody knew Alex was dirty as they came. With enough thirst traps to sink a ship or two.</p><p>‘Drooling so soon? I haven’t even shown the good bits yet!’</p><p>His message typed, Sebastian sent with a smirk, as a hand slowly began to rub his waist. Waiting to see if he should push inside his pants. The teen hoped that he could turn this into something, since so far outside of some boys from his dance classes, he hadn’t been able to fully explore this side of himself. It was about two minutes later when he finally got his reply from the model. A reply that had him grinning.</p><p>‘Oh really, and what good bits ya got Coe?’ Alex had almost purred through the phone.</p><p>‘Hmm, not sure if you can see more than just thisssss’ Sebastian teased as he sent through a picture of his chest, with his thumb lifting his shirt off. His body was built nicely, with some toned definition and deep v-lines. Paler than Alex but still a sexy shade that darkened his pink nipples. His red Calvin Klein branded underwear were pulled low down his waist, showing off plenty of skin for Alex.</p><p>The response had Sebastian grinning widely. </p><p>‘Pictures like that will get more than just a 🤤!’</p><p>In a joking matter, Sebastian could only think to send back one word: ‘Sluttttttt!’</p><p>Alex didn’t deny it in any way. ‘Mmm… but like, you don’t worship the 🍆!’</p><p>‘Depends how big they’re packin!’ Sebastian admitted as he sent another picture of his hand cupping his crotch, highlighting his cock for Alex. His shorts pulled a little lower to show the red fabric and the outline of his tip.</p><p>‘Well maybe you should come hang out and you can compare the goods’ Alex offered, hoping he would take the bait.</p><p>Sebastian moaned. This was working faster than he thought and he didn’t waste any time in responding: ‘All that and you’re gonna make me wait till I'm over to see anything? Daaaaaaaaamn ya stingy!’</p><p>‘Don’t want you to waste your juice!’</p><p>That was all it took to get Sebsastian in the car. He’d been in Sydney for the past week, and fate had seen to it that he would get the chance to make Alex Ruygrok his before the end of his trip. Though it also meant he took at least a half hour to get there because he didn’t know Sydney’s roads well, struggling a little before finally rolling up outside of Alex’s lavish home. A beauty, sign of his family’s decent wealth, or just the fact he lived in Sydney and everywhere Sebastian looked, things were gorgeous.</p><p>Not that they would compare to the fifteen-year-old hunk he was going to see. While other boys in his mindset seemed to get a little thirsty over Harvey Petito or William Franklyn-Miller, Seb had always found Alex the hottest teen model in Australia, with a body that had the singer ready to explode just from looking at it.</p><p>Alex was waiting at the door when he pulled up out the front, leaning against the door with nothing more than a pair of black trunks pulled so low they might have well just disappeared. Sebastian could see plenty of his skin-tight PSD boxer briefs and the package held inside.</p><p>“Hey mate,” Seb said as he closed the car door.</p><p>“Hey Coe, want a drink?” Alex grinned, seeing the dancer’s eyes roaming his defined body.</p><p>“Lemonade by the pool?” Seb almost moaned the words. He tried to stop staring, but it was all too inviting.</p><p>“Sounds good to me…” Alex grinned, leading the dancer into the house and through to the kitchen to get their drinks. He could feel the eyes feasting upon him. Looking at his abs, his handsome face, stealing glances at his toned butt. The whole time Alex was pouring two glasses of lemonade his abs were flexed tightly to show off the definition, while his waist was pressed to the counter. Slowly grinding his hardon into it. Knowing Seb was staring. “Shall we?”</p><p>He guided the way to the pool. Two chairs were set up by it, which they both sat upon. Sipping their drinks while staring at each other; Eventually Seb got the idea to peel his shirt off and show Alex the goods up close. His lean body soaking under the warm sun.</p><p>“Looks more defined in person.” Alex grinned.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Seb said. Though he had a feeling Alex meant himself anyway.</p><p>“Just wait until you really see them pop…” Alex purred, flexing a little to show off his definition for the thirsty singer.</p><p>Seb moaned softly at Alex as he set his drink down. The singer crawled from his chair over to Alex’s, getting between his legs. One hand gilded swiftly up the model’s inner thigh, finding a smooth path of any swimmer’s body that led him up Alex’s shorts. “Well let’s get to it then, Alex…”</p><p>“Damn, that thirsty? Even Alec Golinger finished his drink first…” Alex grinned, teasing the fellow fifteen-year-old.</p><p>“He’s slow,” Seb kissed up Alex’s thigh while his hands massaged the smooth flesh under his shorts. Teasing around the model’s dick as he worked his way closer towards it. Making Alex moan and push his hips up, grinding into Seb’s handsome face a little bit as the lips planted small kisses on his waist. “You’re not called a thirst trap for nothing!”</p><p>“Oh, I would be a lot more of one if it wasn’t for the pesky underage thing.” Alex purred, grinding against the singer dancer. “And if you think I’m bad? You should meet Damon… total tease.”</p><p>Seb purred at the model. He knew Alex got around and knew most of the Australian modelling world’s bodies. After all, with a body like his own and cocky charm there was no real way to deny him. Thus, he happily peppered kisses upwards to meet his chest. Finally touching his toned stomach with his soft lips, planting a deep kiss just below his belly button. Seb’s other hand joined him and slipped under Alex’s amazing v-line, softly caressing the smooth skin. His lips, meanwhile, followed up the middle of Alex’s chest. His muscles were so firm and smelled of sweat. </p><p>Fingers wove into Seb’s dark hair, flowing through the locks. Letting him move back down the toned abs, kissing each along the way. Taking some time to enjoy each of them with lips and tongue; Licking between the cracks gave a taste of his sweat and what was bound to be Alex’s cum. From a morning wank perhaps. Regardless, his taste was divine, and drew Seb’s tongue upwards over his body. A long, slick tongue that quickly found a nipple for his lips to latch onto and teeth to graze. </p><p>At the same time, Seb’s hand had pushed deeper in Alex’s shorts and slipped through his PSD underwear, wrapping fingers around the base of his cock. Giving him a few firm squeezes and stroking its meaty length.</p><p>“F-Fuck…” Seb whispered huskily, while it didn’t feel bigger than his own lengthwise, he loved it.</p><p>“I’ll get to that shortly, Sebby. But I think you missed one spot in need of a kiss,” Alex pulled the boy upwards, leaning down until their lips met intensely. Kissing hard as he could and pushing tongue past Seb’s surprised lips. He could feel the hand tense up around his dick while Seb was moaning into the kiss, locking lips with him.</p><p>While it wasn’t the best kiss that Alex had enjoyed over his years, the teens grew into it and only got better as their lip lock continued. With the model’s hands lowering and cupping Seb’s soon to be fucked ass, and pulling him in closer.</p><p>Seb’s hand pulled away from Alex’s cock and moved to his chest. Supporting him as their crotches pressed firmly together with a slow grind and deep moan. Their kiss only grew deeper now as their cocks pressed together firmly, humping up and down on each other.</p><p>“You a virgin?” Alex questioned, as the kiss broke. Wanting to know how he could play this, while not wanting to assume that Sebastian was as slutty as him.</p><p>“Nah,” Seb moved in to suck on Alex’s neck. Making his tanned olive skin a darker shade, “Messed around with buddies, got one to fuck me,”</p><p>“Bet they loved your ass…” Alex purred, feeling up the horny singer's body. Paying particular attention to his surprisingly round, soft ass as his fingers ran down his crack. “Lose the shorts, too.”</p><p>Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up and happily yanked them down to reveal his toned underside. A supple ass with toned cheeks and a decently thick five and a half inches hanging between his legs. His v-lines did it justice by leading down into it, accompanied by a nice thick treasure trail. An odd feature for a fifteen year old body to own, but a downright sexy one all the same.</p><p>“Definitely drool worthy…” Alex purred, pulling Seb back in.</p><p>Kissing him hard, Seb’s fingers returned to caressing Alex’s skin. Dancing over his smooth pecs and brushing against the hard nipples. His bare cock now against Alex’s stomach, feeling the smoothness against him, making it twitch. “Mmm, imagine my followers if I showed all this off… They’d love even a hint at my ass,”</p><p>“Mmm, that I can confirm…” Alex smirked. “Heck, you should have posted some pics of your buddy taking it.”</p><p>“Nahhhhh, that straight boy says it never happened… didn’t stop him spankin’ and fuckin it three more times,” Seb purred into Alex’s ear before nibbling it. Moaning into the boy as his fingers brushed over his hole.</p><p>“Sounds  like Damon, claims straightness… but can’t help themselves with the good stuff.” Alex gave Seb’s little ass a good squeezing. “And I can’t blame him for going after it more. It looks fucking sexy.”</p><p>“Hold up,” Seb pushed himself away, chuckling at Alex. “DAMO claims straight? Have you seen your vids going on and on about what you like in girls?”</p><p>“I know how to play my audience, the guys know they are fake.” Alex grinned. He gave Seb a good smack on his bubble butt, making it jiggle. “My ass has been gay since I did a shoot with William Franklyn-Miller…”</p><p>“Damn, that long?” Seb moaned, both from the smack and the thought of Alex and William together.</p><p>Alex cast a dirty smirk before pecking Seb’s lips. Then he pushed the boy away, only to swiftly roll out from under and flip Seb onto his back. Pinning the sexy boy as a hand snaked up along his bare flesh. Over his outer thigh and up along his waistline, before taking a sharp left onto his stomach and beginning to caress Seb’s abs. Every inch of that fine body was sexy, and the smirking model couldn’t get enough. Expressing this by slipping down and using one hand to lift Seb’s legs onto his shoulders.</p><p>“Mmm, now that’s a good view…” Alex purred, licking his lips at Seb being ready for him.</p><p>With Seb’s legs up his hole was revealed. Alex held nothing back in diving between the smooth cleft and pressing his tongue to Seb’s hole. Of course the singer gasped and tensed up, wrapping his legs around Alex. A sudden wetness against his hole was unforeseen. But the closeness made it easier for Alex to lap at the petite hole, licking with long, wet strokes.</p><p>“Oh, my god, Alex! Mmm, you’re dirtier than I thought, huh! Fuck!” Seb was a moaning mess with that skilled tongue swirling around his hole.</p><p>Alex internally smirked as he continued rimming the dancer’s hole, wanting to get it prepared for what Sebastian had come for. While he could have happily sucked away on Seb’s five and a half inches of beauty, the singer had come to get fucked and it's what both of them wanted. He still got two hands on the back of his head, tugging his dark hair as he tongue fucked Seb’s tight hole. Pushing into the pink ring, easing into his delicious body as Seb groaned, pushing his ass down onto Alex.</p><p>“F-Fuck…” Seb cried out, squirming a little from the obviously talented tongue. His friend’s hadn’t been this good, even the one who fucked him had only used lube on his cock before sliding in.</p><p>“You really want me to, huh?” Alex chuckled at him before using his thumbs to spread the hole and push in deeper, flicking around inside Seb’s tight hole.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck me Alex…” Seb growled out lustfully, the singer dancer pushing his ass towards the other fifteen-year-old.</p><p>At last Alex pulled his tongue away. When he straightened up he pulled down the front of his shorts, allowing a thickish piece of tanned meat flop out. To no surprise, Alex’s body was home to no tan lines. Full tan front to back. Seb was disappointed he didn’t get to see that ass, but when Alex was back upon him with a cock pressed to his boy hole, all he could do was moan and roll over. Getting on his knees for Alex and pushing back, ready for the model to take him.</p><p>“Damn Coe, you really are thirsty as fuck for my dick, aren’t you…” Alex teased with a smirk.</p><p>“The only reason I’m here.” The boy smirked as he pushed his hole back against that cock. Then a loud cry erupted from his lips as Alex drove it inside him, shoving the length of his meaty cock down to the root. “A-AAAAAAAGH!”</p><p>“Now who's the slut,” Alex purred. His hips rolled, grinding against Seb’s ass to stimulate his inner tunnel. Moving his cock around inside, rubbing against all the places that made Seb groan in sheer bliss, even as he was impaled on Alex’s sexy dick. Alex kept it buried deep as it wrapped around his dick, clenching tightly.</p><p>“I-I am!” Seb yelled, faltering a little from Alex’s size. Though it was nothing that would make him want it to stop. “Now, FUCK me!”</p><p>Alex slowly withdrew the length of his dick, inch by inch letting Seb feel it pull out. Foregoing a tease, even his slim tip pulled out with a soft wet pop. Using one hand he aimed back at the hole and slammed in with vigor, thrusting balls deep into Seb. His balls slapped against the singer’s soft ass when Alex was buried inside him. Then once more he pulled out using the same tormenting pace. It was enough to make Seb groan into the chair and pull his ass away to speed it up; Due to this, Alex grabbed his hips and brought the boy back hard to meet his dick.</p><p>“Keep still!” He commanded, punishing Seb by giving his ass a few quick pumps. Barely pulling out before slamming back in over and over. Each time hitting a spot that made Seb throb hard, dripping precum onto the chair. His friends had never managed to hit his prostate with such accuracy. “Mmm, fuck! I didn’t think you could get any tighter, Seb! Damn boy!”</p><p>Sebastian found himself unable to respond. The Australian fifteen-year-old singer dancer now a mess of loud moans and body spasms as his ass was fucked with an experience that he had never felt before. Rather than return to his long, hard thrusts, a confident Alex continued these rapid jabs in and out. Fucking like a jackrabbit that only grew faster with every passing second. It was exhausting to keep up and a layer of sweat was spreading across his body, but fucking such a tight ass at that speed was making him moan louder than most fucks.</p><p>“S-S-ooooooooo…” Sebastian managed to get out, before crying out loud as Alex’s cock rammed his prostate once more. “GOOOOOOOOD!”</p><p>“Fuck, keep moaning like that, bro! You sound so fucking HOT!” Alex shouted as he drilled the tight hole. Pulling Seb’s hips back to meet him, adding power behind the fuck.</p><p>“F-FUCK ME HAR-HARDER ALEX!” Sebastian growled, his moans filling the ear and backyard of the Australian model.</p><p>Alex pulled further back, easing out to the tip before brutally ramming back into the boy. Hammering it with all he had to make sure Seb screamed with bliss. His fingers sunk deep into the singer’s hips while his own came down hard. After taking a moment to wipe away his sweat, Alex’s hand came to the back of Seb’s head. Tugging hard at Seb’s hair, pulling his head back as the sexy boy gasped. Now forced to moan into the air where all the neighbours could hear his ass being destroyed.</p><p>A few even heard it coming from the Ruygrok household and shook their heads.</p><p>“Uuuungh,” Seb groaned behind his teeth. Feeling the brutal thrusts from behind knocking the wind from his chest. “W-wait, stop! I want to face you!”</p><p>Alex just smirked, not pulling any punches back as he was loving every moan he drew out of the boy with every thrust. He went even harder, making the boy moan even more.</p><p>“P-Please!” Seb pleaded amidst the gasp as he felt every force of Alex in him. He was barely holding on when the boy finally paused for a moment. Feeling his hands wrapped around him as his view turned around until he saw Alex face to face with him. That handsome, grinning face with its defined jawline and chiselled features. Then his eyes moved to the real prize.</p><p>Alex’s abs really did pop when he was fucking a tight ass. They were defined in photos, sure, but this boarded on overdefined. Every crack and muscle was stunning on the eye, and only got better when he resumed his work. Grunting with each thrust deep into his little hole, making that defined chest sexy. His hands were drawn to it, to caress Alex.</p><p>“Fuck!” Seb moaned out, barely able to feel the hotness in front of him as each thrust forced him to focus on the pleasure that ran through his body.</p><p>“I… AM!” Alex roared as he slammed balls deep into Seb, stretching his ass open.</p><p>The neighbors were met with the sound of Seb’s released cry of “ALEX!” as his ass was forced open. A noise that had a few of the local teenage boys and adult men having to sort out a very prominent issue. None however struggling as much as Alex did as Seb’s tight hole squeezed around his throbbing cock and began working on milking it empty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>